Doctor Who Reunion story
by MiaMelibne
Summary: This is a story about a mysterious woman coming back in the Doctor life.But frist Martha,Jack,Donna,and The Torchwood team meet her frist.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't any of Doctor Who or Torchwood !But I would Love to be Russell T Davies and The rest of the genius who Create DOCTOR WHO, TORCHWOOD,AND ADVENTURES OF SARAH JANE.

'Hey sweetie are you lost?' said Martha to a little girl who oddly felt familiar to her.

Then a woman with reddish blonde hair Said "what are you doing with my daughter

"Nothing" said Martha who thought she recognized this woman.

"I was only trying to help her because I thought she was lost." said Martha to the little girl's mother.

"Well she not, so if you don't mind. We well just be on our way" said the girl's mother

Just the out of nowhere Jack Harkness was coming across the street yelling "Hey Martha, come on we got to go."

"Hold on a minute Jack" said Martha

Then Martha notice that the women was looking odd! Then the woman spoke " Look I'm sorry, I am sure that you are only trying to help but I need to be going with my daughter now. See we have a friend waiting."

"Okay" said Martha

Then Martha Said "Again, Sorry!"

"That fine! Really it's fine!" said the woman in a hurrying kind of way.

By the time Jack got across the street. The mysterious woman was gone along with the little girl. Martha look around and couldn't spot them anywhere. As Jack got to Martha he notice something is wrong by the look on her face.

"What wrong Martha!" said Jack

"Did you notice that woman I was talking to ?" Said Martha

"Yeah Reddish blonde head girl!" Said Jack

"Yeah ! Did you recognize Her ?" Said Martha

"No why ?" Said Jack

" She must know you because she got real paranoid when she heard you" said Martha

"I wonder why I did not recognize her" Said Jack

"That's funny because she was in a real hurry to get away from you and this place. Did you even see where she want" Said Martha

Just then Donna come along with Jack's Torchwood team across the street.

"Hey guys where suppose to meet the Doctor. He got some big surprise for us." Said Donna

" But what about the girl?" said Martha

" What girl?" said Donna

"Oh some weird girl! Don't worry about her Martha. Let's Just go see the Doctor." Said Jack

Then they all started walking. Martha did exactly what jack told her to and bush the whole thing off.

A/N I hope anyone who reviews this gives me the honest opinion. I be grateful for all reviews. So enjoy and review I have a least two more chapters beside this for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I own nothing of DOCTOR WHO,TORCHWOOD,AND SARAH JANE ADVENTURES but I wish I did. I WISH I WAS RUSSELL T DAVIES AND ALL THE OTHER DOCTOR WHO GENIUSES.

CHAPTER TWO TARDIS:

The Reddish blonde along with the girl and a little brunette walk into The Tardis with a bunch of shopping bags.

"Riley Tardis Jacqueline Tyler why don't you take the bags to the living room." Said The reddish blonde to the little girl.

"Okay Jax like grandpa does." Said Riley Jax.

"Okay Jax but hurry up. So your father doesn't see his gift's." Said the reddish blonde

"Okay Mommy, then can we make cookies." Said Riley Jax

" Say Riley why don't I help you put away those gifts. Then I help you make cookies." Said The Brunette

"Okay Auntie Sarah Jane !" Said Riley Jax as she walk away with Sarah Jane Smith down the hallway of the Tardis to were the kitchen and main living room was.The reddish blonde remain in the control room waiting for her husband. Not believing she was still REALLY back home. Well a least back to the only home that ever felt like a Real Home. And as she was walking around the control room just talking it all in. She didn't notice that her husband sneak in and was walking behind her.

" I think I heard something about Christmas presents" Said The Doctor

"Oi you scared the heck out of me." Said his wife as he looking on shockingly.

"And no don't you even think about open your Christmas gifts. You would ruin your daughter poor heart!" Said his wife again.

Then she spoke up " What are you doing watching me anyway!"

"Better question what where you doing?" said the Doctor

"Oi! Okay you caught me. I was just taking it all in. I can't believe I am finally back.But not only Back but I'm back with Riley. Who will be able to grow up, know her father, and all about his people.Also she'll be able to know what it truly means to be a time lord or lady.I never thought that ever be possible." Said the reddish blonde as she broke down in to tears.

A/N I hope you all like this story .I am kind new to this and I hope I well get better as time goes by.I am in awe of all of the great writers that are on here. I know this chapter is kind of short but I hope you like it anyway. Please review I be grateful and I'll review for your stories.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I own nothing of Doctor who or Torchwood except DVD sets and this plot. Everything belongs to the master Geniuses of Russell T. Davies and the BBC. This is the long a wait next chapter in this story .

CHAPTER THREE:THE GIFT THAT MEANT SO MUCH

"Hey stop crying! You know I could never stand it, when you cry." Said the Doctor to his wife as he held her in his arms. Then he continue and said

"You also want to know something, the only present I ever truly wanted was what you gave me. That was a second chance to have a family again and a chance to love again!"

"SERIOUSLY!" said his wife as she look at him with a teary eyed look.

"Okay I'll admitted I wasn't happy about you knowing, back on BAD WOLFE BAY, that you were already pregnant with Riley and not telling me." Said The Doctor looking towards his wife, with an unreadable expression.

"But you understand the only reason I did that , was because, you said, you had no way to get back to me." Said the Doctor wife while looking at him in a sad way.

"Yes I understand, of course I understand that you felt like it would hurt me more. But you know something a least you had a piece of me, to actually hold in your arms." said the Doctor in a very understanding way towards his wife who was still looking very sad.

"You're right I did, and I admit it, broke my heart to not tell you! But Riley was the best thing besides you to ever happen to me. Not only that but she save me." said his wife looking towards him.

"SAVE YOU HOW?" said the Doctor as he look towards his wife with a sad pity look almost.

"I thought I go crazy with grief, when we were separate. But when I found out I was pregnant, that save me because now I had some one who depended on me again." said his wife as she look at him with a adoring smile almost.

"I completely understand now , what's you mean." said the Doctor as he look towards the woman, who he has love for what seems like forever with tears in his beautiful eyes. Now he tried to change the subject by saying:

"You know what there is one Christmas gift that I know won't be underneath that tree!"

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR IT.SO PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything from Doctor Who, Torchwood except DVD sets and this storyline. Everything else belongs to The Master Geniuses of Russell T. DAVIES and THE BBC.I love reviews so please review.

CHAPTER FOUR:THE TALK ABOUT THE GIFT THAT'S NOT UNDER THE TREE!

"Oh yeah now what might that be?" Said his Luv as she was half laughing and crying.

"Another Baby, So I can experience everything with you!" Said the Doctor towards the woman he loves with both of his hearts.

"Oh yeah really experience what the puking, swollen ankles, and everything else. Seriously you think you miss out?" Said his wife not really taking him seriously a the while giving him a look like you've got to be kidding.

"Yeah I do and I am being serious. In fact I am being really serious!" Said the Doctor looking at his wife straight in her eyes, so she knew he was being serious.

"Oh my god! You really want another baby. Another half human and half time lord. Who well probably make me sick over again." Said his wife looking at him like he's nuts.

"Yes I do? Do you have a problem with wanting another beautiful little girl who acts like her mother. A mother who drives me nuts but also made me fall complete absolutely in love with her, all at once." Said the Doctor as his wife begin to have a huge smile on her face.

The Doctor continue speaking as he walk towards his beautiful wife " A mother who made me jealous of men that I did not have to be jealous of. A mother who complete stops both of my hearts with all the love she radiates."

" Okay you can stop now!" said his wife with a huge grin on her tear dried face as he got closure.

" I'll only stop if you give me what I want!" Said the Doctor as he finally reach his wife and wrap his arms around her.

"Fine ! We will have another baby, but you better not regret that decision." Said his wife a smile on her face to her husband.

"Oh I won't regret it. I especially will not regret the way we'll make the baby. So how about we get started now on that beautiful baby." Said the Doctor with a sly smile on his face, he bent down to kiss his wife.

JUST THEN THE DOOR OF THE TARDIS OPEN ON THEM AS THEY WERE KISSING.

A/N: I thank you all who add me as your favorite author and my stories as your favorite. BUT PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I always love reading the reviews. AS ALWAYS, YOURS TRULY SARAH JANE TYLER, SECOND DAUGHTER OF THE DOCTOR AND ROSE.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : I HAVE DECIDE NOT TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY, BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH IT. BUT I AM WRITING MORE TORCHWOOD AND DOCTOR WHO STORIES. I HOPE TO HAVE TIME TO PUT THOSE UP SOON, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN.

SJT


	6. Chapter 6

Hello I believe it is my duty to inform you that I will no longer be writing due impart to the fact that I have been hurt and lied to by author Crash Hale, she is mean and disrespectful but if you are her friend please continue, just don't say I didn't warn you. I am sorry that it has come to this but I felt it was nesccary to leave this message explaining why I am not writing. Sincerely SJT PBH OR MELI


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Hello Everyone I am writing to let you know that Soon I will be coming back to writing. I am not exact sure when this will be because of school but I have had a few fanfic friends who have convince me to come back so I am just writing to let you all know.

Sincerely Piper


	8. Chapter 8

I have written a new fanfic for Hunger Games go read it please and** REVIEW**: .net/s/7915969/1/Daisy_Melark_Hawthorne_My_story

FOR ME, and maybe I will have Edward, Peeta or someone of your choosing Flash you.

(SORRY FLASHING will not actually HAPPEN, but Please still REVIEW)

Thank you mia/Sarahjane/Piper


End file.
